1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to submersible pump electrical connections, and in particular to an electrical connection located in a subsea well for connecting power cables of a submersible pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Submersible pumps of the type concerned herein are pumps having an electrical motor downhole which drives a centrifugal pump mounted above the motor. Power cables extend from the pump, which may be thousands of feet deep in the well, to the wellhead at the surface. The power cables at the surface are connected to a power source, normally a transformer connected to the utility lines.
In subsea wells that are located in fairly deep water, the Christmas tree or wellhead will be located on the ocean floor. There are several patents that disclose installing a submersible pump assembly in such a well, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,428, Zehren, Jan. 18, 1977, and the patents cited therein. When lowered to its proper place in the well, a connection must be made between the downhole interior power cables extending from the motor to the Christmas tree, and the exterior power cables extending from the Christmas tree to a power source at the surface. The '428 patent shows means for making this electrical connection without using a diver. However, the '428 patent does not address the possibility sea water being located in the environment surrounding the electrical connection. Even small amounts of sea water could cause faults because of the fairly high voltages and high power passing through the electrical connections.